Silverman hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana
by ocnarf
Summary: Un descubrimiento que cambiara una galaxia
1. Chapter 1

Silverman hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana.

Hace mucho tiempo existía una raza conocida como los Rakata estos habían querido dominar el universo, su plan eta de origen se encontraba en la vía láctea originalmente, ellos habían enviado maquinas a un cierto planeta de la vía láctea que se les había opuesto.

El planeta Tierra había estado en su mira por siglos, pero Silverman un valoriano conocido como Junk Hurk en el resto del universo, fue una batalla dura los Rakata querían dominar el planeta por sus recursos naturales, se requirió el apoyo de todos los héroes del planeta y militares mas los Rakata usaron un virus informático para hacer que las maquinas se rebelaran contra los terrícolas.

Se hizo un plan para que una embarcación huyera a otro sector galáctico, mientras que Silverman se encargaba de los robots y los escuderos, una fuerza de policía universal intergaláctica se encargaban de los conquistadores de la galaxia, en dicha batalla Silverman desapareció misteriosamente aunque también estallo la tierra misteriosamente.

La guerra entre Escuderos y Rakata continuo sin ningún ganador aparente, pues los Rakata querían a toda costa conquistar la galaxia entera para luego empezar a dominar el universo desde este lugar y los escuderos como fuerza policiaca su deber era frenar a los conquistadores.

Mientras eso pasaba la nave que transportaba a los terrícolas sobrevivientes pasaron por un túnel de gusano que no solo los llevo a una galaxia sino que los transporto miles de millones de galaxias unos 5 años después de lo ocurrido con la vía láctea.

Los Rakata una pequeña embarcación lograron seguir a esa lejana galaxia, mientras que los otros de su raza seguían con su guerra en contra de los escuderos.

De ese periodo han pasado millones de años, los escuderos ya no existen pero una nueva organización conocida como los jedi combate la injusticia en esa nueva galaxia mientras obtenían poderes de la fuerza cósmica que conectaba a todos los seres vivos.

En Motris un planeta aislado, recientemente destruido, se encontró los restos de carbonita congelada enorme.

¿Qué contendrá esta carbonita?


	2. Chapter 2

Un buque se encontraba mirando la enorme cantidad de carbonita congelada había dos hombres y una mujer que habían sido enviados para recoger este peligroso material que según el canciller seria muy valioso para la republica y su guerra con los separatistas.

"Pues para mi solo es un monton de basura espacial"

"Anakin sea una basura espacial o no debemos transportar a este elemento de metal a Coruscant, entendiste"

"Si maestro"

"Oigan ciento muchas emociones en esa carbonita, enojo, frustración, compasión"

"¿creen que algún ser vivo pueda estar tanto tiempo en el espacio?"

Dentro del capullo

Junk miraba no podía recordar bien lo que había pasado, pero sabia cuando no estaba bien de la cabeza, él podía ver y oír dentro del capullo a pesar de no poder moverse, El Padre le encerró en Motris considerándolo una especie de colección, pues no todos los días caían seres con siglos de antigüedad, el sentía nostalgia mirando el espacio, notaba como era movido lentamente hasta volverse blanco, estaba cansado muy cansado, en Motris no había radiación solar real solo simulada. Había caído en el planeta tras la destrucción de la Tierra, aparentemente la expansión le envió a volar cerca de Alpha Centuri, el poder del sol amarillo volvía a sus venas poco apoco, siendo transportado a una nave donde había dos humanos que no reconocía y una mujer que nunca en su vida en la via láctea vio, aunque notaba que era adolescente.

"Artoo mira su cinturón tal ves tenga datos"

El androide se conecta a una terminal del cinturón y empezó a mostrar imágenes que nunca creyeron posibles.

"Mi nombre es Junk Hurk, del planeta Tierra, los Rakata avanzan sobre nuestro mundo, hemos intentado detenerlos pero su táctica de maquinas nos tomo por sorpresa, los sobrevivientes han logrado huir a Alpha Centuri. Tengo que alcanzarlos a tiempo, pues logre ver con visión telescópica como una flota rakata se adhirió a la nave camuflada, sin nadie vivo y para evitar que los soldados maquinas acabaran de expandirse tuve que luchar con toda mi fuerza valoriana para destruir el planeta de esa manera la explosión destruiría los satélites y al virus llamado THX, el adopto una forma física en el túnel espacial para poder igualar mi fuerza súper humana, tenia que evitar a toda costa que esta bestia llegara a ir a la galaxia desconocida"

La imagen cambio al hombre estando hablando con los Unos de Motris.

"El Padre no quiere dejarme ir, quiere usarme para servir de guardaespaldas en caso de que el elegido no le haga caso, como no pudo superar mi voluntad con poderes psionicos, este me encerro en carbonita, donde estuve por milenios, al parecer motriz fue construida cerca de donde esta el aujero negro y por eso aparecí en ese lugar, el sabia de los valorianos y hasta sabia que existía un New Sharack en alguna parte del espacio, seguramente en esta galaxia nueva"

En Geonosis

Dooku miraba a un nuevo soldado, su nombre era Lord Visionus un Magizi muy fuerte que podía luchar con unos extraños poderes que el llamaba mágicos y simulaban ser de la fuerza, fue descubierto por el General Grievous en un planeta cerca del borde exterior, este hombre había pertenecido a una raza de conquistadores de una galaxia muy lejana.

"Impresionante, tienes la fuerza para superar un gran miedo, un elemento que ningún Sith debe tener"

El hombre era musculoso cabello en punta largo negro, armadura de batalla y una espada laser, mostraba una tranquilidad mientras que desaparecía a una increíble velocidad y noqueaba a los guerreros de prueba del lord sith.

"Hay un descubrimiento de carbonita antigua, no es nada relevante, pero podría ser útil como combustible o algún uso científico"

"Me vas a pagar ¿no?

Los Magizis en el pasado conquistaban y barrían con la población de los planetas enteros a cambio de la tecnología necesaria para seguir viajando por el espacio, su raza fue quien acabo con los Escuderos universales, les ofrecieron un pago por el planeta los rakata hace millones de años por el planeta Alter, ahora era un trofeo de guerra en ruinas, aunque llevo mas de 70 años de guerra para lograr destruir a esos policías del espacio y solo 1 Magizi sobrevivió de la guerra que vino a esta galaxia. Por lo general ellos entrenaban física y mentalmente con sus poderes para aumentar su ya de por si enorme poder.

Visionus ataco el centro de mando con una bola de energía y acabo fácilmente con los robots.

En alguna parte del espacio.

"No, es demasiado peligroso, no podemos llevar aeste hombre a Coruscant"

Ni bien los rayos del sol volvieron a su cuerpo, Junk hizo pedazos la carbonita, pero se sintió ligeramente mas débil que antes ni siquiera podía volar todavía, por suerte si podía estar en l espacio sin respirar aunque mas débil y le dio un calambre y una mareo. Seguramente la falta de exposición de los rayos por siglos tuvo algún efecto colateral.

"Pero le consejo y el canciller querrán saber de esto, maestro"

"Silencio Ahsoka esto no es un juego, la grabación bien podría ser un truco del padre para usarnos de nuevo"

"Disculpen pero este tiene nombre"

Los tres vieron al hombre.

"MI nombre es Junk Hurk, aterrice en la Tierra en 1940, ¿ustedes son escuderos?"

"Escuderos… ¿quienes son ellos?"

"Me estas tomando el pelo…todo el universo conoce a los escuderos, hasta esos rakatas imbeciles"

Ninguno pareció entender la palabra que decía, Junk reflexiono el universo habrá cambiado tanto desde su desaparición, seguramente no sabrían nada de los valorianos.

"Los Escuderos eran una fuerza de policía universal que patrullaban cada una de las 30 galaxias conocidas, tenían su planeta jefatura en Alter…aunque parece que se habran extinguido o lago parecido"

Los jedi se sorprendieron si existiera una organización de tal magnitud porque jamás escucharon hablar de ella una cuando se hubieran extinguido, algún rumor o algo.

¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado el universo?¿el viejo héroe podrá dapatarse?


	3. Chapter 3

Magizi vs Valoriano.

Junk Hurk estaba tranquilo cruzado de brazos aburrido, tenia muchas ganas de dejarlos en este lugar y volar por el espacio, ir al planeta Alter y de ahí usar cartas estelares para ira a su galaxia natal, la chica Troguta le hacia muchas preguntas que trataba de eludir, Junk notaba como habían cambiado la guerra.

"Así siguen a una tal Republica, nunca he oído hablar de ese organismo, si esos senadores les importa tanto la democracia… ¿Por qué no pelean ellos por sus pueblos? ¿Acaso son de esos tontos que se sientan a esperar?"

"No te equivocas valoriano…todos votan en favor del pueblo, por favor respeta nuestras costumbres"

"Oh, ya veo…son perros guardianes de un gobierno de cobardes"

Anakin se parao y saco su sable de luz apuntándole, Junk no estaba para nada impresionado, a decir verdad estaba descargando su enojo, sus amigos estaban muertos, su planeta adoptivo igual, los descendientes valorianos eran ahora un grupo sin emociones por lo que reunió en las computadoras…seguramente los imbéciles del consejo les habrán llenado la cabeza de mentiras.

"Me canse…te hemos salvado…lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecernos o no insultarnos"

Junk le miro y bajo la cabeza, ahora sabía que había metido la pata.

"Perdón…es solo que estoy enojado, tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar encerrado por millones de años en carbonita, ni que un loco monje espacial te vuelva a encerrar"

"Pues entonces no te la agarres con nadie mas de esta galaxia…"

"Lo pensare…ahora que decían sobre esta gente de Kiros"

Los jedi le habían contado de los esclavos y los Zygerrianos, Junk tomo nota.

"En mi época, los Zygerriano fueron unos primitivos…Los Escuderos acabaron con su imperio colonizador"

De pronto una capsula golpeo la nave, y les obligo a caer, Junk quedo tapado por materiales de carga.

Visionus, salió y miro a su obra, la nave caía, podía sentir el poder de sus enemigos, y esquivo dos espadas de luz, se movió rápido y derribo a la chica y al hombre jedi.

"Vamos eso es todo"

Junk salió volando con Kenobi de los escombros y miro a su oponente.

"Un valoriano de New Sharack, tontos debiluchos no podrán contra mi poder"

El magizi lanzo un ráfaga de energía que Junk golpeo lejos con una mano, y miro al guerrero.

"Ese es tu poder, patético magizi"

Visionus apareció detrás y le aprisiono, pero Junk no estaba preocupado.

"Valoriano luchador…que raro no existe un clan guerrero valoriano"

Junk floto y una velocidad impresionante voló por el espacio a altas velocidades, como un destello.

"Vaya eres rápido, pero tu vuelo se cancelo"

Junk le dio un golpe con su cabeza y le dio una patada, el magizi movió su cabeza y no miro a quien tenia detrás.

Junk movió sus pies y sus puños los puso en guardia, bloqueo un golpe y le propino uno a altas velocidades subsónicas.

"Tenes razón, ahora no hay guerreros valorianos…en mi época si había, pero yo soy del clan científico…que te parece"

"No seré vencido por un Nerd"

Con el puño encendido quería golpear a Junk, cuando este le agarro la mano y sin fuerza se lo doblo.

"Vaya solo he usado el 1 % y mira como estas"

Visionus ataco pero Junk le conecto un golpe en el estomago y lo sujeto. También detuvo la capsula apunto de elevarse con una mano.

"Dime donde están los esclavos de Kiros, escoria, dile a tu jefe que si en dos horas no me lo dice, iré contigo por el espacio volando y destruiré su flota de separatistas, yo era lo que estaba dentro de la carbonita…si me quiere voy a entregarme a cambio de que liberen a los esclavos"

"Valoriano marca mis palabras te hare pedazos…"

"Mira que estoy debilitado imagina mi nivel al máximo, esta es mi ultima advertencia dile a ese tal Dooku que haga lo que digo no seré tan compasivo en el futuro"

¿Dooku hará caso del ultimátum?


	4. Chapter 4

Magizi vs Valoriano.

Junk Hurk miraba al magizi, dado que era el único con súper poderes era el único que luchaba con el mismo estilo de Visionus, la chica jedi se molestaba por el hecho de el pirata espacial la mirara, alegando que era un ejemplar muy bueno para su raza.

"No te preocupes puedo contenerlo, he tratado con piratas antes, les gustas robar, matar y secuestrar mujeres"

"No necesito que me ayudes valoriano, te voy a apalear Hurk, pero como premio a la chica jedi esa troguta, es bellísima, los mandolorianos conocidos míos me contaron de tu aventura con el chico Bonteri en Raxus Prime, que paso piensas violar el código jedi"

"Eres un…".-Junk paro la pelea con sus súper velocidad y tomo el golpe que Visionus le iba a dar a Ahsoka y paro la muñeca de la jedi.

"Es suficiente, Visiounes si no te comportas te arrojare a al espacio, Ahsoka por ahora cálmate el solo busca desconcertarte para divertirse"

"Ese es un buen guerrero de New Sharack, no como esos débiles pacifistas"

"Visionus, New Shrack donde se encuentra"

"Cerca del espacio de Coruscant, pero se especializan por el comercio de tecnología tanto para separatistas como la republica"

Junk miro a los jedi.

"Que como te fue con el pirata espacial Ahsoka"

"Es maldito pervertido"

"Pero muy listo, el busca hacerte perder la calma para quitarte las llaves de la celda"

"¿Cómo te fue con el prisionero valoriano?"

"Es hostil, pero he luchado con los de su clase de basura antes. Voy a ir a New Sharack"

"Que esta muy lejos y tenemos que ver el tema de los esclavos"

"No te preocupes jedi, puedo volar sin respirar por el espacio a velocidades hipersónicas ¿podrán contenerlo sin mi ayuda? Pues ustedes ocúpense de los esclavos, yo iré a buscar respuestas pues parece que comercian armas para la guerra y yo se lo poderoso que son esas armas"

Junk se despidió de sus colegas y marcho directo por el espacio siguiendo coordenadas que copio de la nave, se sentía en casa volando por el frio vacío del espacio, pasó astros, lunas, cometas y por desgracias atravesó una roca que tenían enfrente pero paso el cuerpo rocoso.

Miro en esa parte del espacio con su visión telescópica, y voló hacia donde vio un cierto planeta.

Estaba muy cubierta por rocas pero tenía una buena vegetación, había ciudades con vehículos voladores, edificios enormes, pantallas holográficas en esos mismos edificios, una base militar, un lato edificio con forma redonda, calles de metal, hombres luchando en el bosque, seguramente militares.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un edificio con el símbolo de la Casa de Hurk.

Dentro de la casa había una mujer con cabello castaño, muy morocha, muy linda, con ojos verdes y con un traje formal de senadora, a su lado había un hombre con barba que aparentemente charlaba con ella.

"Disculpe mi señora Yumi Hurk, pero le aseguro que los separatistas no abusaremos con la tecnología militar de su pueblo"

"Seré directa Dooku, mi familia siempre ha sido caracterizada por ser un intermedio entre guerreros y científicos, pero creemos firmemente en la justicia, he oído de lo que les pasa a otros sistemas que se niegan a ayudarles en su acusa, mi amigo el gobernador de kiros desapareció tras negarse a serle útil"

"Mi señora sus informantes deben estar mal, no queremos nada mas que lograr la paz"

"Promoviendo la guerra…mi familia siempre siempre se caracterizo por ser buenos investigadores en el pasado, me niego a ser parte de esto"

"Bueno fue su decisión, General Grievous sabe lo que hay que hacer"

De pronto la ventana se rompió y un hombre estaba enfrente de todos, curiosamente la senadora miro el símbolo en el pecho.

"Eres un gran farsante, dices ser un líder revolucionador pero te ocultas y dejas que otros hagan tu trabajo, no eres mas que un cobarde, cuando tu deberías para las balas de tu ejercito…¿Para quién trabajas? Dudo que tu manejes algo tan complejo"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Porque voy a decirles yo no los conozco, pero no soy tonto como para darle información al enemigo"

Grievous saco sus sables, Junk miro este hombre era responsable de la muerte de varios jedi por lo que había escuchado, debía ser muy rápido pero dudaba de la efectividad de si tuviera que luchar con un solo sable, si le rompía los brazos le ganaría, Grievous ataco pero perdió su objetivo y miro frenéticamente.

"aquí estoy chatarra".-Junk le pateo por la espalda, Grievous ataco pero la velocidad de Junk eran tan buena que apreso uno de los brazos del androide con el sable.

"Que paso, no que ibas a atravesarme, nunca subestimes al oponente, los jedi le temen a tan patética criatura, sin embargo te voy a dar una oportunidad, ríndete y te llevare a que enjuicien"

Sin esfuerzo le rompió el brazo, para luego darle una patada en el pecho que lo incrusto contra una columna, ambos escucharon unos aplausos y vieron que Dooku era el espectador.

"Bravo, tu poder y habilidad para el combate son increíbles para un valoriano, ustedes no tienen esos poderes"

Junk pensó como era posible, los valorianos absorbían la energía del sol, la única explicación es que hubiera algún bloqueador y que por milenios actuó hasta sacarles todo el poder a los valorianos, el por tener el traje que tiene fibras de plomo y por haber asimilado energía por mas tiempo retiene sus poderes a un nivel básico.

"No hablas, tu si que eres un verdadero guerrero"

"De hecho soy de la casta científica"

"Un científico me esta apaleando imposible…2.-Junk le dio un golpe casi sin verlo derribándole de nuevo.

"Bueno yo era un guardián jedi, pero a pesar de eso mis conocimientos son tan altos que solo el maestro yoda puede compararse conmigo, un guerrero se hace no nace general"

"No te diré todo solo te diré que mi nombre es Junk Hurk"

"Imposible Junk Hurk vivió hace millones de años como puedes ser el legendario Junk…".-exclamo la senadora.

"El mismo que viste y calza"

"Animación suspendida o congelación espacial, supongo que tu eres lo que contenía la carbonita"

"Dooku, libera por favor a los esclavos de kiros, no ganaras nada con usarlos para tu beneficio, si lo haces me entregare… (De paso podre investigar al líder secreto de este espectáculo)"

"Estas negociando"

"Estoy superado en numero, note a tus tropas, por favor libera a esa gente y a mi planeta, pero te advierto que si intentas algo volare tu tropa con mis puños o mi visión de calor 20 veces mas fuerte que un sol amarillo"

Junk se habrá entregado al lado oscuro


	5. Chapter 5

Junk Hurk volaba hacia Alter el planeta que alguna vez fuera una especie de jefatura planetoide, había volado varias veces a este planeta usando un agujero que se activaba por medio de aparato, llego al planeta que fue el hogar de los policías llamados Escuderos, el conocía la verdad sobre los humanos de esta galaxia, sabía que venían de la Tierra. Pero cada especie tiene derecho a elegir su modo de vida, los escuderos habían sido creados para poner orden pero muchas veces interferían con las vidas de las personas a causa de los enemigos híper poderosos que traían a dichos planetas o galaxias, el en ocasiones ayudo en dichas batallas algunos eran amigos de mucho tiempo pero a veces cuestionaba sus métodos.

Miro el destrozo al planeta, los rakata habían contratado a piratas espaciales para hacer su trabajo sucio librando una guerra por 70 años la guerra devasto gran parte de este sistema, los anillos dorados-grises estaban en el suelo sin energía, los trajes de combate espacial cubrían cadáveres putrefactos sin vida. Miro el cuartel hogar de los Ancianos del Universo, los mismos descritos por la biblia como los sabios de todo le cosmos, nuca estuvieron de acuerdo con su actitud rebelde pero sintió un respeto por ellos ahora tras saber que murieron por lograr la justicia.

Dooku quería que fuera informar de lo que ocurría en Zyggeria con los esclavos de Kiros, miro con sus súper visiones y miro uno no tres anillos brillando intensamente, los agarro y miro para ver si no lo estaba imaginando.

"Hola Junk Hurk"

Junk miro y vio que un hombre estaba delante de él.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Que pregunta más tonta, soy tu sobrino: Tobias Hurk"

"Eres hijo de Zork"

"No de tu hermana Laurie Hurk"

Junk se quedó sorprendido pues hace mucho que no hablaba con su hermana desde que discutieron los tres hermanos hace mucho tiempo, su hermano se involucró en la política láctica por lo que sabía mucho de él, pero de su hermana nada, su hermano había oído hablar de las hazañas de Junk y Junk oyó de las políticas de su hermano Zork aun así no se llevaban muy bien y de hecho peleaban cuando vivían en la misma casa. Su hermana era un intermedio entre ambos, era algo rebelde como su hermano mayor Junk pero también fiel a las reglas como su hermano Zork, él nunca se molestó luego en buscar sus hermanos.

"Soy el ultimo y único sobreviviente de la Guerra Magizi-Escuderos-Rakata, los escuderos pensaron en buscar un sustituto tuyo, ya que tu lograste muchas victorias y creyeron que buscando aun Hurk podrían acabar la guerra rápido. Mi madre se refugió hacía mucho tiempo en esta galaxia ella ayudo crear un New Sharck junto con mi tío Zork, como tú sabes los antiguos valorianos como nosotros cuanto más energía solar absorbíamos más vivíamos"

Junk procesaba la información, escuchando atentamente.

"Mi madre quería evitar que yo como tu fuera un vigilante espacial, habíamos oído de tus hazañas incluso en esta galaxia, mi tío pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Luche por décadas contra el crimen sin que lo supieran pero al final Lord Kered el Lord Magizi detrás de la guerra probó ser mucho y logro derrotar a los escuderos. El asesino a mi tío Zork y me solté librando una batalla espacial en toda este sistema, gane pero los escuderos ya no existían y un sobreviviente Magizi llamado Lord Morfourks escapo y se refugió en el borde exterior convirtiendo de nuevo el imperio magizi en una potencia. Fuimos nosotros los responsables de que los rakata perdieran su imperio misteriosamente. Me sentí lleno de ira, entonces conocí a los Unos, un ángel"

Junk odiaba a los Unos, especialmente al padre por encerrarle.

"El Padre, al parecer fue encerrado por los ancianos del universo y los celestiales para que no amenazarán su poder, el ángel se llamaba la Hija me curo y me explico la situación en ese entonces sería lo equivalente a un adolescente humano, me fui enamorando de la Hija, pero me vi frustrado cuando el Padre me advirtió de los peligros que suponía la relación y ella le obedecía. Así que decidí volverme un guardián de ellos, dado que no tenían guerreros, entrene mucho en ese lugar en Motris, la batalla espacial me debió haber enviado a ese lugar, un día equivale un año en ese lugar asimilar a algunas cámaras hiperbólicas. Al volver al energía de mi anillo se fusiono conmigo eso más mis poderes me volvieron el ultimo anciano del universo, he vigilado los secretos del universo, mi error fue entrenar a Xendor el primer jedi caído y darle información, a pesar de mis razonamientos no pude desviarle de su objetivo, sin los escuderos la galaxia esta se ha tornado muy violenta a través de los siglos. Durante siglos cometí otro error, de mostrarle a un cierto usuario de la fuerza la bomba mental para la batalla de Ruusan, pero creí exitoso su utilización al ver traería paz, yo mate a Darth Bane."

"Pues al parecer los sith aún viven"

"Si, Bane murió físicamente en una batalla conmigo pero su espíritu escapo de mi vista, aun anda rondando el universo por lo visto teme que le encierre en una celda de energía"

"Escucha yo prometí a Dooku…"

"Tu servicio para espiar a los sith, muy honorable, no sé quién sea el sith maestro pero creo que está relacionado con el Senado de la Republica Galáctica, últimamente muchas emociones oscuras están alrededor de ese complejo, estos anillos son para tus amigos jedi que te rescataron…yo se los daré no te preocupes"

"Si yo no hubiera sido tonto tu madre aun viviría…"

"No serias quien eres si no fueras un héroe, Junk Hurk te encargo que vigiles y averigües quien es Darth Sidious"

¿El dios universal quiere detener al sith? ¿Podrá Junk lograrlo o pagara un alto precio?.

Nota: Tobías no sabe quién es Sidious, pero sospecha del senado como los jedi, los jedi obedecen al senado salvo por Yoda, Obi Wan y Windu no sospechan mucho de las intenciones del canciller, pero Tobias y Junk vienen de una época en que para detener a un villano había que dejar de lado la política, similares a Qui Gon Jinn que nunca seguía al consejo jedi.


	6. Chapter 6

Silverman en una galaxia lejana

Los anillos de poder

Zyggeria, un planeta realmente decepcionante para Junk, creía que los escuderos universales habían acabado con estos esclavistas, sospechaba que Dooku poseía poderes psíquicos pero no podía compararse con los suyos, haber puesto su telepatía activa por milenios le permitía comunicarse con cualquier ser.

"Porque no vamos y matamos a esos jedi"

"Paciencia mi estimado general, todo a su tiempo, este lugar me parece despreciable, por mi iría y golpearía a estos esclavistas"

Vio como un guardia iba atacar a un chico esclavo, pero el valoriano le agarro la muñeca al del látigo y empezó a rompérsela.

"Puedo romper tu mano…más vale que no te vuelva ver golpear a los que merecen vivir"

"Quien eres forastero, no eres un jedi"

"Yo solía hacer el mismo trabajo que ellos, ahora dime donde están los jedi"

"No puedo, me despedazaran"

"Imbécil y que crees que yo haré"

Pero justo en ese momento un rayo azul atravesó al guardia, Junk sujeto al guardia impactado.

"Basura"

Junk miro al general y lo agarro hasta colocarlo contra una pared.

"Porque lo hiciste, infeliz, seguramente tenia familia, el solo hacia su trabajo"

"Murió por ello"

"Atacar a enemigos de espaldas, no me parece honorable"

"La compasión es una debilidad que tus enemigos no comparten, es necesario infundir el miedo"

"El intelecto prevalece sobre el miedo, no es de extrañar porque Kenobi y Skywalker hasta incluso Tano lo han vencido general, a los que te enfrentaste eran jedi sin experiencia, padawans o caballeros inexpertos, pero alguien con más estrategias y habilidad puede vencerte"

Mientras en el palacio.

Tobias había aparecido frente a la Reina.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy la justicia de los inocentes, soy la esperanza en los esclavos del universo, para ti escoria criminal soy Tobias Hurk: El Ultimo Anciano del Universo. Y soy el escudero de la antigua galaxia la Vía Láctea, usted Reina del sistema Zyggeria queda arrestada por el tráfico ilegal de esclavos y colonización espacial en la galaxia y por conspiración ilegal con terroristas galacticos"

"Mientes, los Magizis destruyeron a los Escuderos Universales hace milenios, millones de años"

"Como dije soy el ultimo, he venido a detener esta locura y a que me entregue a los Jedi: Kenobi, Skywalker y la padawan Ahosaka Tano"

Un aplauso se escuchó y un hombre con barba en punta apareció.

"Así que tú eres el misterioso guerrero que casi llevo a los Jedi y Sith a su destrucción hace milenios, el ultimo escudero"

"Hiciste tu tarea Dooku o Lord Tyrannus, ya se de tu maestro Darth Sidious, un sith que participo en el bloque de Naboo y que se esconde en el Senado, no te da bronca ser su perro faldero"

"¿perro faldero?".-pregunto por el comentario.

"Oh, cierto que las expresiones cambiaron. En mi época se le decía así a los que como tu son mandaderos que trabajan para alguien que es un cobarde, si Sidious le importa tanto su dominación universal, porque no hace las cosas el mismo, hay Dooku y te tenía como un jedi inteligente"

"Entonces es cierto tú eres el que tienen los restos de la biblioteca de Ossus"

"Si, era muy peligroso que tus amigos Jedi y Sith siguieran abusando del orden natural, lo escondí donde no puedan encontrar ese conocimiento, ustedes alteran las leyes de la vida y la muerte con sus resurrecciones, Dooku entrégate y te prometo, que si quieres puedes convertirte en mi aprendiz, imagínalo, buscas conocimiento de la Fuerza y el espacio universal. Yo he vivido por millones de años, no crees que mis conocimientos de la Fuerza sean mayores a los de Darth Sidious y Yoda juntos"

Dooku miro y pensó…

¿Podrá el conde aceptar esta propuesta de un poder mayor?"

Nota: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ANO NUEVO


End file.
